Total Drama Island: HTF Edition
by tony fox
Summary: 22 Campers. 500,000 Dollars. 1 Winner
1. Rules of the Game

Total Drama Island: Happy Tree Friends Edition

Total Drama Island: Happy Tree Friends Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own happy tree friends or total drama island

Episode 1a.

Meeting the Campers

On a dock placed on an island in the middle of nowhere, a light-grey colored wolf was brushing his hair, which obviously had too much hair gel in it. Next to him was a small camera man, apparently getting his equipment ready.

"So how much longer until we're ready?" the wolf asked in a anxious tone.

The camera man seemed to be paying attention to his camera more than the wolf but finally responded, "Okay ready Chris. In 5… 4… 3.. -," the camera man mouthed out the last two numbers before pointing for Chris to begin.

Right on cue, Chris began. "Yo. We're comin' at ya live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McClain. Bringing you the hottest new show on television Right Now!"

Chris then turned to the ocean and began to walk towards it, still talking. "here's the deal 22 people have agreed to spend the next 8 weeks at this crummy summer camp. They will compete in challenges against each other, then they will have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Ever 3 days one team will either win an award, or watch one of their team members walk down The Dock of Shame," he added pointing the dock he was standing on.

"They will then have to take a ride on the Boat of Losers and leave Total Drama Island for good!"

Chris and the camera man started off to the camp before reaching a small campfire set at the base of a small hill.

Chris sat down on one of the many tree trunks used as chairs and continued his long speech.

"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame. And a small fortune which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

For a few moments, the camera man took the camera off Chris and put it onto the surroundings.

To survive, they'll have to battle ferocious grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated around the camp."

Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now on

Total

Drama

Island

Next time, the campers finally arrive


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2: Meeting The Campers

Episode 1 part 2. Meeting the Campers

After Chris's speech was finished, the sound of a small motorboat could be heard in the background, which Chris quickly took notice of.

"Well, well, well. Sounds like the campers are finally starting to get here." He said while watching the boat pull to the stop next to the dock.

Slowly a bridge came out from the boat and off walked a red porcupine girl covered in dandruff, known as Flaky. "he- he- hello Chris." She said shyly before walking over to him.

"FA-LAKY what is up girl?" Chris yelled before showing her to where the campers stood.

When the next boat arrived, out of it came a purple buck-toothed beaver with a water balloon in his hand. Before Chris could greet him, the beaver threw the balloon right at his head, soaking him.

The beaver broke into a fit of laughter before walking over to Flaky, but needless to say, Chris didn't think it was so funny. "Hey! Watch the hair Toothy!"

Next to arrive was a light-blue anteater named sniffles. He fixed his glasses before walking over to Chris.

"Did you get my list of medical conditions?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I'm sure someone did." Chris replied with a sly smile.

"Cool. I-, "before he could continue, the sound of loud music was heard in the background. Everybody turned to see Cuddles, a yellow bunny dancing on the boat. When it came to a stop, he jumped of and walked over to Chris.

"What's up man?" he said before hi-fiving Chris.

Nothing much man. Um, exactly why are you wearing slippers?" he asked, pointing down at the bunny's feet.

"If you're going to wear shoes you might as well wear comfortable ones." Cuddles responded walking over to the rest of the group.

Chris thought about saying something about that, but just shrugged it off and walked towards the just arrived Cro-Marmot , who couldn't come to him . . . on account of the fact that he was frozen in a block of ice.

"How did this guy even get here on his own?" Chris thought to himself before pushing the camper over to the rest of the campers.

A few more campers arrived, including Nutty, a green sugar-high squirrel, Flippy, a war-torn bear, Splendid, a flying squirrel/superhero wannabe, and Russell, a crazed pirate. Next to arrive was a brown beaver who by the look of his appearance was probably a builder.

"Yo! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Handy!" Chris said extending his hand out for a handshake, but took it back just as quickly when he noticed that Handy had no hands.

Before Chris got the chance to apologize, Handy just growled at him and walked away.

Next to arrive was Pop. Unlike the rest of the campers, who were probably around 16 to 19 years old, Pop was probably around his mid-forties.

Finally most of the campers arrived, including Giggles, Petunia, Lumpy, Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty, and Mime. "Just four more and we can finally start this thing." Chris thought to himself seeing another boat coming in.

Off the boat came Neon. A fox whose name obviously came from her neon colored fur. After a few looks around the camp, she started walking towards Chris with anger in her eyes.

When she got to him she just muttered out five words. "We're supposed to stay here?"

Chris gave a little chuckle before giving his response. "No, YOU guys are staying here. I'm staying at a nice hotel a few islands from here."

Next to arrive was a Wolf with a pair of glasses on that hid her glaring eyes.

"Hey Karen, nice ride?" Chris asked.

"No." she responded coldly as she shoved Chris out of the way to get with the rest of the group.

Soon after, Kat had finally arrived. She was a cat with silver colored fur with black stripes. When she got off the boat, she just smiled at Chris and walked over with all the other campers.

Finally Tony, the last camper's boat arrived. Tony was a fox, like Neon, but with brown fur instead of neon. He wore a black t-shirt with white lines streaking down it. He also wore a beret, like Flippy's but black instead of green.

"Yo. Chris, what's up?" he said in a laid back sort of tone.

"Nothin much Tony my man." Chris said before walking with Tony to the rest of the campers.

Most of the Campers were just talking with the others at the time until they saw Chris walking over.

Chris looked them all straight in the eye before he spoke. "Before I start I would just like to say welcome to camp Wawanakwa. Now I bet some of you are wondering whose going to be on which team. Well stop wondering, because I have the teams right here." As he said that, he pulled out a piece of paper with the campers names in 2 groups.

"The first team will be: Cuddles, Handy, Nutty, Lifty, Cro-Marmot, Splendid, Kat, Shifty, Pop, Toothy, and Karen! You guys will be from here on out known as: The Crazy Bats!"

Chris threw Cuddles a tarp with the picture of a bat on it.

"Whoa. This. Is. Awesome!" Cuddles said in the excitement.

With that, Chris continued.

"Okay, that means that the other team will be: Flippy, Lumpy, Sniffles, Disco Bear, Giggles, Flaky, Russell, Mime, Neon, Petunia, and Tony!

You guys will be known as the Howling Dingoes!"

Chris threw Disco Bear a tarp with the picture of a dingo howling at a moon.

"Groovy!" Disco Bear exclaimed still staring at the tarp.

When everyone got in their groups, Chris gave them their first orders. "Okay teams, you all have two hours to get acquainted and check out your cabins. Then I expect you all back here for your first challenge!"

Everybody was a little fazed about the last part, but they all went towards the cabins. On the way, Neon and Tony were walking a little slower then the rest of the group.

"So what do you think the challenge is going to be?" Neon asked Tony, a little curious about it.

"It's our first challenge." Tony stated. "How hard could it be?

**How hard will it be? Find out next time on.**

**Total**

**Drama**

**Island!**


	3. PogoaGogo

Episode 2: Pogo-a-Go-Go

After unpacking their stuff into their cabins the campers went to the lunch. When they walked in, they came face to face with a huge bear, with big teeth and an apron around his waist. The bear gave a loud gruff before introducing himself.

"Listen up maggots! My name is Chef and I will be your cook for the next 8 weeks. Are there any questions before your first meal?"

At first no one spoke up, but eventually Nutty raised his shaking hand.

"Do you have any cand-," before he could even finish his question, Chef had thrown an over-sized knife right at Nutty's head, just barely missing him.

"O- ok, g- guess not." Nutty murmured his voice sounding even more shaky then normal.

"NOW! If none of you have any more questions, line up for lunch." Chef barked out in no time flat, all the campers were in a line to eat.

When Flippy handed Chef his plate, Chef gave him what looked to be some kind of gray slop which Flippy swore he saw move.

_Flippy Confessional: "I have absolutely no idea what that stuff was, but it was definitely Not food."_

After the meal, most of the campers just seemed to wander around aimlessly wondering what to do. But at the Howling Dingoes Cabin, a blue skunk and a pink chipmunk were having a talk about their plan.

"You and me should really make an alliance" Said Petunia while she straightened her bed.

"Why" said Giggles.

"Well, if we were to lose the first challenge, then they would just vote off one of the girls. So, if we're already in an alliance, we could just make the votes go how we want them to go." Petunia said with a grin of confidence on her face.

Giggles thought for a few seconds before noticing something.

"But even if we were to get all of the girls' votes, we would still have less votes then the guys."

The smile that was once on Petunia's face had turned into a look of pure worry. "Well I'm sure we can think of something before then."

At the Dock of Shame, Shifty and Splendid were playing a game of cards.

"Full House, I win again!" Shifty cheered in delight.

"What?" Splendid yelled in complete surprise. "How do you keep winning?"

"I'm just that good." Shifty smirked.

"Whatever" Splendid moaned. Suddenly, Kat came by wearing a pink two-piece bathing suit.

"Hiya boys. You wanna come with me for a swim?" she asked with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

When Splendid and Shifty looked up at her, they didn't say anything. They were both in awe at how good they thought she looked.

"Um, boys?" Kat asked again.

When the both came back to reality, they each agreed to come with her for a swim.

_Kat Confessional: "I don't know what was up with those boys, but maybe I could use it to my advantage."_

Later, when it was time for the first challenge to start, they all went back up to the Dock of Shame where Chris was waiting.

"Campers, I hope that you are ready. Because you are about to begin your first challenge!" Chris said.

"Behind me, you'll see like, a whole lot of pogo sticks, on my go, you will each grab one and race through the obstacle course all around the island. The first person to reach the finish line at the bottom of the cliff with their pogo stick wins immunity for their team. The losers will have to vote off on of their own tonight."

After explaining the rules, Chris blew a horn signaling the campers to start running over to the pogo sticks.

Later. . .

After a few minutes of pogoing through the island, the Howling Dingoes had a slight lead over the Crazy Bats. Until they reached a fork in the road.

The Dingoes just looked left and right in confusion of where to go.

"Yar, Which way should we go?" asked Russell.

"Let's go left." Sniffles chose.

Just as soon as they started going, the Bats showed up.

"I can see the other team." Pop yelled to his team.

"It looks like they're going left." Lifty yelled in response.

"Then let's go right."

As the Dingoes continued, they were able to reach the bottom of the cliff where the finish line was at.

"Sweet, we're almost there." Tony said with a smile on his face.

"I wonder how the other team is doing?"

Bats

"You know, we've been going for a long time now, and I'm certain that my legs are about to fall off." Pop said with a look of pain on his face.

"Aw, what are you complaining about, this is easy." Toothy who, by the sound of his voice, just woken up from a nap.

"Wait a minute, why do you sound so tired." Handy asked. When he looked over at Toothy though, he got his answer. The entire time instead of pogoing himself, Toothy has been riding on Splendid's back.

"Dude, you are lazy."

"Hey, how else am I supposed to be able to go?" Toothy asked.

"Dude, even Cro-Marmot is doing it himself and he's in block of ice!" Handy yelled.

And he was right. No one was sure how, but Cro-Marmot had been able to get on the pogo stick and get moving all on his own.

"Well, me being able to pogo on my own would take too long, so…. shut up."

"Will you two knock it off!" Pop yelled, sounding a little impatient. "

Dingoes-

After pogoing up the cliff, the Dingoes met up with Chris at the peak.

"Whoo-hoo! We won!" yelled the team in excitement.

"Congratulations Dingoes! You're the first team to make it . . . to the final part of the challenge!" Said Chris.

"You mean, there's more? As in, more stuff to do?" asked Lumpy.

"Yes! You see, the finish line isn't up here. At the bottom of the cliff is a very small ring. Surrounding that ring are shark infested waters. All you have to do is have one of your members jump into the ring. And survive, to win."

Neon just looked down the cliff with a look of complete disbelief on her face.

"You expect us to jump, like 1000 feet into shark infested waters and live? That doesn't seem physically possible."

"Wow, that's exactly what one of our interns said before he jumped."

"And what happened to him?"

"Dunno. He's still in the hospital."

"I hate you Chris." Neon snarled.

"So, who wants to go?" Asked Tony. None of the campers spoke up, all of them were to afraid to jump.  
"well we've gotta pick fast, or else the other team is gonna catch up."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them." Sniffles chimed in.

"Why not?" Giggles asked.

"I made a little detour for them."

Part 2 coming


	4. PogoaGogo pt 2

Pogo-a-Gogo Part b

As Neon continued to gaze down the cliff, her tail twitching uneasily, Tony and the others were debating on who would jump.

"I'd do it, but I'm way too scared to do it." Said Flaky, as she twiddled her thumbs.

Tony nodded, "Okay, so Flaky's ruled out. Who else has doesn't wanna go?" The rest of the team raised their hands, and Tony sighed. "Isn't there anyone who would be willing to jump off a 1,000 foot cliff at the risk of their own life for our team?"

Lumpy pointed at Neon. What about her? She's looking down the cliff like she wants to go down!

"That's not a look of excitement, Lumpy, it's one of fear." Flippy pointed out, but Lumpy strolled on over to the neon fox anyways. Without warning, Lumpy grabbed Neon's waist, making her drop her pogo stick, and lifted her high into the air. She shouted in surprise. "Wha?! Lumpy, what are you doing?!"

Holding Neon above his head, Lumpy replied with, "Down ya go, have fun!" When he threw her, he excepted to see her falling to the water below, but instead she had grabbed his arm, wrapping herself around it, trembling. "NO! I don't want to go down there, I want to live! LIVEE!"

_Tony confessional: I didn't want to make her jump, but the least I can do is try to encourage her._

Lumpy had started to shake his arm, attempting to make Neon fall off, but she clung to him like her life was on the line, which it pretty much was. Tony rushed over to them, and stopped Lumpy from shaking her. "Neon, calm down, it's okay. It's just water."

"I do not want to JUMP!" She shouted at him, still trembling. Tony sighed, this was going to take a while.

Bats:

The Bats had found themselves lost in the forest, pogoing around in circles. It took a while before anyone noticed that they were going the wrong way. "Okay we need to turn around. We're getting nowhere fast." Handy pointed out.

Toothy looked back at Handy. "You mean we've been heading the wrong way?"

Handy nodded, but then he looked around. "Which way do we go to get out of here?"

_Handy Confessional: Yeah, I'm pretty sure that we were lost._

Splendid stopped for a minute and threw Toothy off of his back. "Well, what should we do now?"

Toothy got up and rubbed his head. "Two things. One, let's NOT throw Toothy. And two, we should go back where we just came from and-" CRASH!

Nutty turned to where Toothy was standing. Instead of seeing him, Nutty saw a big hole. ". . . OH MY GOSH!! Toothy turned into a hole!"

"Nutty he didn't turn into a hole. he must've fallen in." Karen said. she walked over to the hole and looked down into it, but it was too dark too see anything. "Hey Toothy! You down there?" "OW!" "Yep he's there."

Everybody came a little closer to the hole. When they did that, the hole started to get bigger, and bigger, and bigger until they all fell into it.

Dingoes:

"Come on, Dingoes." Said Chris, looking at his watch. "You gotta find someone to jump before the Bats find a way through the forest."

The team were frantically trying to get Neon from clinging to Lumpy's arm, but were failing miserably. So, they gave up on the fox and decided on making someone else jump.

"Okay, how about you, Disco Bear?" Tony asked, but the bear shook his head.

"Sorry, dude, but I can't. The water will mess up my afro!"

Russel raised his hooked hand. "I'll do it, lad. Yar! I ain't scared of no 1,000 foot fall!"

"Good!" Tony said, giving a thumbs up. He turned to Lumpy, but couldn't see Neon. "Neon, buddy! Good news, you don't have to jump!"

"She can't hear you." Lumpy said, as he stared down the cliff.

"Why not?"

"Because I finally got her off my arm. She's plummeting to the water below. And I think she's shouting rude gestures.

"Oh."

"Dude, that's a bummer." Chris said, shaking his head.

"Why is that?" Giggles asked, puzzled.

"Well, I'll give you the good news first, if she makes it into the circle, you'll win. The bad news is that she's deathly afraid of water, and can't swim."

"What!? That's terrible!" shrieked Giggles, suddenly turning to Lumpy. "Why did you even push her off anyway, Russell said he would do it!? "

Lumpy suddenly got really mad, "I pushed her off because she wanted to go!" he yelled.

Everybody clustered around the end of the cliff to try and see Neon. "There she is!" Flaky pointed. In the water, Neon was splashing in the water trying to find something to hang on to. Luckily, she found a log next to her to hang on to.

After calming down a bit, Neon climbed on top of the log and yelled to the other campers, "Hey guys, i'm ok!"

In a response, she could hear the other campers yelling something back to her, but she couldn't quite make it out. It sounded something like "Get out of there!" and "Look Out!". "What do I have to look out for?" she thought to herself when suddenly, she saw what they were yelling about. . . that log she was on was actually a shark.

"Um guys? Can you please come down here and HELP ME!!"

Bats-

Lifty slowly woke up, still a little dizzy from the fall. He looked around to see if everybody was okay. But the hole was so dark, he couldn't even see. Then he remembered something, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the lighter he had stolen from Pop when he wasn't looking. When he lit it and looked around him, he was pretty surprised at what he saw. All the rest of the Crazy Bats were unconscious in another corner of the hole. They all might've been awake like him, but Cro-Marmot landed on top of all of them.

Instead of trying to help his other teammates, Lifty started to climb out of the hole. When he reached the top, he saw Splendid sitting across from him reading a sign carved into the tree.

Lifty walked over to the carving and read what it said: Bats Stink Dingoes Win! "You mean they did this?" Lifty asked quite astonished.

"Apparently. But I don't get how they did it that fast." Said Splendid.

"Yeah. They probably-" Lifty started but was cut off by a loud shriek. "Why did you even push her off anyway, Russell said he would do it!?" followed by another yell that sounded like, "I pushed her off because she wanted to go!"

"What was that?" asked Lifty.

Splendid got up and positioned himself to get back on a nearby pogo stick. "I think that was the other team, so if we just follow the the yelling, we can get to them in no time."

The Bats all got quiet to hear anymore screaming, but nothing. Lifty was getting tired of the wasting and spoke up.  
"Well, that was a nice plan and all, but I don't think it works if no one is yelling."

Just then a blood curdling cry for help was heard. "Come down here and HELP ME!!"

"Never mind." Lifty looked to his side and saw Splendid fly away in the air towards the yell.  
". . . Did. . Did he just leave me here? Crap."

Dingoes-

"Okay so you'll help the lass and i'll jump into the ring." Russell was planning out what him and Tony were about to do.

"Sounds good. By the way how's neon doing down there." Tony asked. Russell walked over to the cliff's edge next to Mime and looked down to where Neon was. She was still on top of the shark's back, but it looked like it was starting to drown her underwater.

"Um. . . she's doing just fine lad." Russell stammered, then quickly grabbing Tony and jumping off the cliff. "Let's get a move on shall we?" Russell said before jumping off the cliff with Tony in hand.

"Okay. I'm ready to go." Tony said, getting up from tying his shoes. But after looking around, he noticed that Russell was gone. "Um, guys. Where's Russell?"

Lumpy looked back at Tony, then looked back over the cliff."Oh, you and him just jumped off the cliff to help Neon and. . . wait." everybody turned towards him.

"Wait. If you're up here, that means that someone else is down there with Russell!" Flaky gasped.

Flippy then started to count up who was there. "Okay, there's Lumpy, Giggles, Sniffles, Flaky, Disco Bear, Petunia, Tony, and me. Well that means that Russell took Mime. . ." Flippy thought for a second. "Can mimes swim?" The rest of the team shrugged.

Russell and Mime-

Splash! Russell just landed in the water. He looked around for a sign of Tony, seeing his hand next to him, he grabbed it and swam them both back to the surface. However, instead of seeing the dark brown furred face he expected to, he saw the snow white face of Mime.

Yar? Mime what are you doing here? Russell asked, completely in shock.

Mime just gave him a long, hard stare, a stare that in mime talk probably meant "your entire fault".

Russell the stare and looked to see if the made it into the goal ring. By the look of things, they missed the ring by about 2 feet.

"In the name of Davey Jones!!!" He bellowed. Then he thought that he might as well try to help Neon why he was down there. When he looked over to where Neon and the shark were, he was a bit surprised to the the shark eating Neon.

"Hey lass, are you okay?" He called over to her. She tried to saw something, but she just coughed up some blood and keeled over.

Dingoes-

"So what did you mean when you said that little detour for the other team?" Flaky asked Sniffles. The rest of the group was trying to see Neon, Russell, and Mime.

Sniffles snickered, "oh that? I dug a 50 foot hole for them to fall into."

Flaky gasped, "Wouldn't a fall that big kill them?"

"No. It might break a few of their bones, but they'll live." Sniffles said. Flaky was going to say something else, but she just backed away towards the rest of the group.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.  
"We're trying to see if we can find Russell and Mime. Since they jumped, it's like they're just gone." Petunia said, not even looking up.

"That's because they're right here lass." Russell said walking up behind the group. They all turned around and were surprised to see Russell and Mime.

"Um, weren't you guys just down there?" Tony asked.

"We didn't make it into the circle, so we came back up." Russell said.

"Well did you at least remember to get Neon?"

"Um, yes and no." Russell said, "She kinda got eaten by the shark by the time we got down there."

The whole group just gasped, but Chris started cracking up. "HA HA HA are you serious? Man that is just funny HA HA." He would have kept on laughing, but when he looked over at the campers' sad and angry faces, he thought he should explain. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Before the show started we took a sample of your DNA and put it into out reviving machine at the infirmary. So if something ever happens, you guys will come back to life."

_Disco Bear Confessional: I remember them wanting the dna. THEY RIPPED OFF HALF MY AFRO FOR IT! It took like 5 WEEKS to grow it back!_

"So exactly how long is she gonna be dead?" Tony asked.

Chris shrugged. "Dunno. Probably just a few hours, I mean if she's lucky."  
'WHOOOOOOOOOSH!'

Everybody looked around them. "What the heck was that?" Petunia asked.

"It's me! Splendid the flying squirrel!" Splendid called, "I heard someone in danger, are you all ok?"

"Well, besides the dead fox girl, I think we're pretty good." Sniffles snorted.

"Oh my gosh that's terrible." Splendid said.

Sniffles shrugged, "Actually, she'll come back to life later so it's not so bad."

Hearing this made Splendid flinch, "What do you mean she's coming back to- oh forget it! Have any of you jumped into the ring yet?

"Nope not a single one of us lad." Russell said. 'WHOOOOOOOOOSH!' was the sound Splendid made as he flew down to the hole.

"Dudes tough break, I guess i'll be seeing you guys at the campfire tonight." Chris said, shaking his head.

Russell chuskeled "Hey he didn't go in yet. I tried already and let me tell you it's pretty hard!" 'Splash!'

"Yes!!! I got in!" Splendid yelled from the bottom of the cliff.

Russell sighed, "Oh yar."

"Okay. Now i'll be seeing you guys tonight." Chris Chuckled.

Campfire Ceremony-

The Howling Dingoes were sitting on a group of stumps when Neon walked up, obviously better from her earlier death.  
"Hey Neon! What was it like to die?" Giggles asked.

Neon growled, "I got eaten by a shark Giggles. . . it was painful."

"Oh."

A few minutes later, Chris came up to the Dingoes holding a plate of marshmallows. "Campers, your peformance in the competition today was terrible, htat is why you are here. You have all casted your votes for who should go home. On this plate I hold ten marshmallows, one by one, you'll be called up to recieve one. Whoever does not recieve a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, and take a ride on the boat of losers. That means you are out of the competition."

After a collective gasp from the campers, Chris began, "Okay, first marshmallows go to. . . Flippy, Giggles, Sniffles, Flaky and Disco Bear." The five sighed and got their marshmallows.

"Petunia, Tony and Mime, come get your marshmallows."

_Petunia Confessional: Yes Yes YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!_

The last three got a little nervous. "This marshmallow goes to. . . Neon."

There were only two campers left, Russell and Lumpy.

_Russell Confessional: I felt a wee bit good, I mean I didn't throw anybody to their death by a shark.  
__Lumpy Confessional: I hope I get a marshmallow, I love marshmallows!_

"Okay you two, one of you will be staying in the competition. The other is leaving. This final marshmallow goes to. . . Lumpy." Chris said.

"Whoo-hoo!" Lumpy yelled.

"Yar?"Russell said, he turned to the rest of his group, "how could you pick him instead of me, he threw the lass right off the cliff!?!"

"Yeah, the same lass you watched die, after you failed to jump into the circle." Sniffles said.

Chris grabbed Russell by the shoulder, "Russell, your team has spoken, they Dock of Shame awaits bro." As Russell walked the dock of shame and onto the boat of losers. He let out one last 'yar before the ship sailed away.

Flippy Cuddles Lumpy Cro-Marmot Giggles Pop Sniffles Toothy Flaky Nutty Disco Bear Lifty

XRussellX Handy Mime Splendid Petunia Kat Tony Shifty Neon Karen

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclamer- I do not own Happy Tre friends. They belong to Mondo Media  
I also do not own Neon, She belongs to Neons Wrath


	5. Hole in One Pain in All

Episode 3: Hole in One, Pain in All

It was morning in the camp and Splendid had just gotten out of the shower and was walking back to his cabin when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. He turned "Yes. what do you-" he didn't finish. He just stared at the person, of rather the people, the rest of the Crazy Bats. "Oh hey guys, how are you doing?" He asked nervously.

Lifty glared at him, "Where have we been? How about in a hole in the middle of the woods!" he yelled.

"Oops. How'd that go anyways?" Splendid asked.

"Not good," Karen responded, "It took like three hours to find our way back and we had to leave Cro-Marmot and Handy behind."

"Why's that?" Splendid asked.

"Because Cro-Marmots frozen and Handy doesn't have hands so they couldn't climb out of the hole."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Cuddles asked, "We can't just leave them out there by themselves."

"I guess some of us will have to go get them." Splendid said. The rest of the group agreed and Karen, Lifty and Pop left to look for Handy and Cro-Marmot.

. . .

At the Howling Dingoes cabins, Flippy tossed and turned in his bunk trying to get to sleep. Eventually, he just gave up on it and jumped out of bed.

Just then the PA came on and the sound of Chris's voice was heard, "Attention campers, make your way to the Mess Hall for news on your next challenge."

"Oh great," Flippy mumbled, "Guys get up it's time for the challenge." He yelled, waking Mime and Tony.

"Geeze Flippy, not so loud." Tony murmured, slowly getting out of bed.

Mime got up too and started to yawn silently.

Tony looked around the room, "Where's Sniffles and Lumpy?"

"They already got up earlier for breakfast," Flippy said.

"What about Disco Bear?" Tony asked again.

Flippy shrugged, "I don't know," he turned to Mime, "Hey Mime, did you see where Disco Bear went?"

Mime shook off the last of his tiredness and started miming some weird things. First he pretended he was walking coolly, like a secret agent of something. Then he started to pretend he was giggling, then he pretended to faint.

Flippy just looked at him with a questionable glance, "Mime I have no idea what any of that meant."

"He said that Disco Bear snuck into the girls cabin while we were sleeping." Tony said while he got his shirt on.

Flippy gave him the same look he gave Mime, "How did you even know that?" he asked.

"I always thought everybody could understand him." Tony said.

"Nobody can understand him!"

Tony finished getting dressed and made his way to the door, "Whatever, now hurry up and get ready."

. . .

Petunia had been lying in her bed for about an hour, she was just about to fall back asleep before she heard someone get into the in the covers next to her. "Is that you Giggles?" she half asked half yawned.

"No. But I can let her in too if that's what you want baby." The person said.

She immediately shot up and looked next to her. . . to see Disco Bear in the bed next to her.

"OH MY GOD DISCO BEAR!! GET OUT!!" she yelled, shoving him out of the bed.

Disco Bear got off the ground and walked towards the door,"Okay baby, I'll come back after you freshen up a bit."

_Petunia confessional: That guy is a FREAK!!!_

_Challenge_

"Morning campers, are you ready for your second challenge?" Chris said. Everybody was on the Dock of Shame when Chris walked up to them.

Flaky shook her head, "If it's anything like the first challenge then I'm not."

"What happened last time?" Cuddles asked.

Chris smiled, "Nope, this ones way different. Just a simple game of golf."

_Disco Bear confessional: Yeah Baby! finally a challenge i know how to do. My pops used to take me golfing all the time when I was little._

"Here's the deal. I've put a golf hole inside of the campfire pit. Whichever team can hit their ball into the pit and gives it to me wins." Chris explained. "Ok if you're all ready... GO!"

. . .

Karen, Pop and Lifty were walking through the forest looking for the giant hole, until they reached a giant 2 separate paths. One left, and one right.

"Okay, which way do you guys think we should go?" Pop asked.

"I think we should go right." Lifty said and started to walk down the path.

Karen quickly grabbed him by the arm and puled him back. "Oh no! The last time we went right we got stuck in a hole for 24 hours. We're going left."

"No way! We're definitely going right!." Lifty yelled back.

LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! RIGHT!

_Pop confessional: My goodness these two are irritating._

_. . . Dingoes_

"Hey Flippy." Neon said

"Yeah?"

"Which one of these clubs are we supposed to use first?"

Flippy scratched his head and shrugged, "Dunno."

"Allow me guys..." Disco Bear walked up to the two and picked up the golf clubs. . . and threw them all into the lake. "Okay, now let's get started."

Flippy and Neon stared angrily at Disco Bear, who didn't seem to notice, quickly ran back to the cabins. He came back with his own bag of golf clubs. "Those other clubs were for sissies, these clubs are for real champs!" The bear snorted. He pulled out bright pink club with little pictures of fairies on it. "Nice club huh?"

After seeing the club, Neon bursted into laughter, "HAHAHA MAN WHAT'S WITH THAT THING? THE LITTLE GIRLS SECTION!!!" Neon laughed, holding her sides trying not to laugh.

Disco Bear didn't seem to even acknowledge Neon, "I used to get so many hole in ones with this baby we'll win for sure!"

. . .

LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! RIGHT! "That's it!" Pop screamed, "We'll just go Right." he started walking down the right path purposely ignoring the angered stare he was getting from Karen and kept walking.

"Yes. In your face Karen!" Lifty taunted following behind Pop. Karen just sighed and followed the others.


	6. Hole in One Pain in All pt 2

Hole in One Pain in All Pt 2

"So you're sure you know how to golf?" Flippy asked Disco Bear.

"No doubt, besides ladies, hair, and movin' and grovin, golf is my best thing." Disco bear said reassuringly.

"Um, okay then." Flippy said looking at him strangely.

"Psst. I bet you 10 bucks he screws the shot up." Petunia whispers to Sniffles.

"Why would I bet against him? If he screws up we'd lose." He whispered back

"15 bucks." she whispered again

Sniffles grinned "Make it twenty, sucker."

Mime pulled on the back of Disco Bear's jacket, making him turn around. "Yo what's up?"

Mime insistently pointed to the club in Disco Bears hand with big wide eyes of hope.

Disco Bear understood what Mime wanted and shook his head, "No can do little dude, this is DB's time to shine.

Mime's smile faded away as he backed up and watched Disco Bear.

"Ok dawgs get ready to watch and be amazed." Disco Bear boasted, taking a few practice shots first. Unfortunately, during those practice shots he hit the ball into the middle of the lake. Disco Bear gasped, "Oops."

Sniffles sighed, "There goes twenty dollars down to the bottom of the lake."

"Geeze my feet are killing me. Are you sure you know where you're going?" Karen groaned.

"Yeah we've been walking for thirty minutes now. I'm exhausted" Pop said.

Lifty looked back at the two grinning ear to ear. "Quit complaining, it's just around the corner."

Karen growled, "You said that seven times now! I swear Lifty if you got us lost I'm gonna –"

"Help!"

The trio stopped walking, "Did you guys hear that?" Pop asked.

No one made a sound, they just stood there waiting for the yell again.

"Help us!"

"I think that's handy." Karen said.

"Yes! I knew we were going the right way!" Lifty cheered.

"Fore!" Cuddles yelled before swinging the club, it flew in the air for a bit and landed in the guys' cabins. "Oh crap!" Cuddles frowned, "Maybe someone else should put for a while."

Shifty grinned and snatched the club from Cuddles hand, "I'll take that off your hands bunny boy." He started to walk to the cabin until he had an idea and turned back to his team, "Hey Nutty, come here for a sec."

"Okay!" Nutty yelled before rushing over to the raccoon, Shifty whispered something into Nutty's ear that made him extremely happy.

"You got that buddy?" Shifty asked, handing Nutty the club.

Nutty gave him an almost crazy looking smile before shakily nodding his head and rushing into the cabin.

"What did you tell him?" Splendid curiously asked.

Shifty just smiled, "That kid will do anything for a bag of sugar.

"Fore!" Nutty yelled from inside the cabin, a few seconds later, the Crazy Bats' golf ball came flying out of the cabin and into a nearby tree. Luckily, the ball bounced off the tree and landed right next to the campfire.

Chris, who was standing next to the campfire at the moment gasped at the shot, "Wow that was a lucky shot."

Nutty happily rushed over to Shifty, "Can I have the sugar now? Huh huh huh?"

"Not until we win Nutty?" Shifty said in response.

"Well you guys look like you have it all under control here so I'm gonna go check on Karen, Pop, and Lifty." Splendid said as he flew off towards the forest.

Shifty confessional: Aww, we didn't even need him anyway. We're about to win this challenge and it's all thanks to me. . . and Nutty I guess. 

"Do you see it? It's right there" Petunia said pointing the middle of the lake where the ball was floating.

"Well it's not that far, I guess we can go and-"Flippy started, but was cut off by the sight of a giant shark coming out of the water and eating the golf ball. "Great."

"H-hey that's the s-same shark that ate N-Neon." Flaky said.

"Great! First that fat stupid shark makes us lose the first challenge, and now we're gonna lose this one!" Giggles yelled.

All the rest of the Howling Dingoes pretty much agreed with Giggles, except for Mime who was practicing to swing an invisible club.

Petunia noticed this and patted Mime on the back, "We know Mime you wanted a turn, but now we'll just have to send Disco Bear home."

Disco Bear frowned, "Yo did you really have to say that?"

"Wait that gives me an idea!" Lumpy and Neon said in unison.

"Duh, you can go first." Lumpy said to Neon.

"Well, all we have do is-"Tony whispered the rest of the plan to his team. When he was done, a big smile was on all their faces.

"Wow, that sure beats my plan!" Lumpy said.

"What was your plan?" Neon asked.

"Duh, I thought you could go get the shark and make him give us the ball."

Neon sighed, "Lumpy, remind me to never listen to your fucking plans."

"It's about we found you two, we're exhausted!" Karen complained. Lifty and her were in Sniffles hole with Handy and Cro- Marmot. Pop was still at the top.

"Um, shouldn't we be the ones complaining?" Handy asked, "I mean you did leave us in a hole in the middle of the woods all night."

Karen ignored Handy and walked over to Cro-Marmot. "Lifty, you hand Handy up to Pop, I'll get Cro-Marmot.

Lifty chuckled, yeah right, how are you gonna be able to lift him by yourself?"

She turned to Lifty and smiled, "Oh I guess I'll just use the pogo stick sticking out of his side genius." She said and pointed to the pogo stick from the last challenge stilled in Cro-Marmots ice.

"Oh. . . I knew that."

"Okay Nutty-boy. Just put the ball in and we win again!" Shifty told the green squirrel as he rubbed his shoulders in preparation.

"And then I get the bag of sugar right?" Nutty asked.

Shifty smiled, "The WHOLE bag."

"Okey dokey!" Nutty said and tipped the ball into the campfire.

"Yeah! We won! Cuddles yelled.

"Not so fast Cuddles, you guys don't win until you give me the ball." Chris said.

"What? That wasn't a rule?" Kat asked.

"Do you know how low the ratings would go if we had a whole episode about just golf?" Chris asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"oh come on guys this isn't for real," Cuddles said reaching down for the ball, "It's just graphics, see- ahhhhhhh!" Cuddles screamed and pulled his now crisped hand from the fire. "Never mind, it's real. . .and painful."

"Hey Handy, you mind helping us push Cro-Marmot back to the camp?" Pop said between grunts as he, Lifty, and Karen all pushed.

Hendy frowned, "Well I would but, I have no hands to push with."

Pop shrugged, "So just use your head."

"Well I don't want to break his ice."

Pop was beginning to lose his temper, "Well can you help at all?"

"Well I guess I could provide moral support for you guys. . . Go Team!"

"I think we're supposed to go right up here." Lifty suddenly interrupted.

Karen started to shake her head, "No this time we go right clueless!"

LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! RI-, "Quiet!" Pop randomly bursted out, "I am so tired of you two. At some point you're going to have to grow up and stop acting so childish."

Karen and Lifty widened their eyes, surprised at what Pop just said, making a long, awkward silence.

Luckily, Splendid flew in before it got any worse. The super squirrel propped down on the ground and smiled intently, "Have no fear, Splendid the flying squirrel is here!"

The others snapped out of the silence and looked at Splendid, "Good thing you're here Splendid, we need your help taking Cro-Marmot back to camp." Pop said.

Splendid picked Cro-Marmot off the ground and started to float up, "Well, let's get going then." He said.

He was just about to fly off when Pop pulled him back by the back of his mask, "Um, what do you think you're going, camp's the other way."

Splendid look at Pop like he was crazy, "I was just there, I think I know which way it is."

"Well if you know which way it is you'd better start going there because, YOU ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!!!"

Lifty whispered to Karen and Handy, "Maybe we should just go." The two nodded and snuck away from Pop and Splendid.

"Yaah!" Kat yelped and pulled back his hand back from the burning flames. "So who's turn is it now?" she asked her team.

When she said that, the rest of the Crazy bats stepped back and held up a burnt hand. "

"Fore!"

Everybody ducked, it was quiet for a few moments, too quiet. "Um, shouldn't there be a ball somewhere?" Toothy asked.

Everybody got up and looked around, there wasn't a ball in site, all they saw were the Howling Dingoes coming to the campfire.

"Hey losers, I think you lost your ball." Shifty said.

Neon scoffed and pointed, "What are you talking about? Our ball is right in the campfire."

The Bats looked in the fire but there was nothing there. "Dude, I think Neon's lost it." Chris suggested, but Neon shook her head.

"Well our actual ball was hit into the fucking lake and got eaten by a shark. So we got a new one only one person could hit. Mime!

Mime stepped toward the campfire and pulled out an imaginary ball, then gave it to Chris.

"Uhhh I don't really know if this counts but, Howling Dingoes, you guys win the challenge! So Crazy Bats, I'll see you guys at the Campfire Ceremony tonight."

Mime confessional: . . . 

Neon confessional: OH YEAH! That's what I call a kick-ass plan!

"And that's basically what happened." Karen said, "They both got into a fight and we left."

Kat scoffed, "Well that was dumb, we really could've used Splendid's help getting the golf ball to."

Pop made a loud groan from behind Kat," You know, me and Splendid are right behind you ya know."

Just then, Chris walked up to the Crazy Bats, he was carrying a plate of marshmallows in his hand. "Hello losers. As you all know, you sucked today. So now one of you have to be eliminated. Okay, first marshmallows go to Toothy, Nutty, Handy, Shifty and Kat."

The five of them happily got up to collect their marshmallows. "Next campers to get their marshmallows, Cuddles and Cro-Marmot."

Cuddles jumped for joy, "Alright! Let's go Cr-," He looked over at Cro-Marmot's frozen body just sitting in place. "Oh yeah, ice. Come on buddy." Cuddles got behind his frozen teammate and pushed him towards Chris.

"Uhh, I could've just thrown the marshmallow to him." Chris stated.

Cuddles fell over on the ground gasping for air, "Well *huff* now you *huff* tell me."

"Anyway," Chris continued, "Next two marshmallows go to Lifty and Splendid."

Now the only people who were left were Karen and Pop. "Okay there are two campers and only one marshmallow left. But, the final marshmallow goes to. . . Karen."

Karen didn't say anything, she just let out a sigh of relive and went to get her marshmallow.

"Well Pop, it's time for you to take a rid eon the Dock of Shame." Chris said.

"Fine, I like it better at home anyway." Pop said irritably and walked onto the Dock of Shame, and rode off on the Boat of Losers.

Hope you enjoyed it

Oh yeah, almost forgot

1. I don't own Happy Tree Friends, Mondo Media does.

2. I don't own Neon, Neon's Wrath does.


	7. Haunted House Party

47Hi, sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. My life has been having a lot of excitement lately so I never got back to the story. ^_^'

On a different note, I've decided to make most of the episodes in this story into 3 parts instead of 2.

But anyway, Here's the Show!

________________________________________________________________________

Haunted House Party

--

--

--

(_narrated by Chris Maclean_)

Last time on Total Drama Island… the campers engaged in the exciting game… of golf. Where the Howling Dingoes reigned victorious, thanks to Mime.

While looking for their lost campers, Lifty and Karen were at each other's throats. Which might have been a bit to much for Pop, who tore them up!

So to save their buts from elimination, Lifty and Karen blamed Pop for losing, causing the bear to be eliminated."

"Boy do we have an exciting episode in store for you!" he said.

He started to walk to one of the girls cabins while talking, "After tonight's elimination, I had the greatest idea for a challenge that will drive our contestants crazy."

Chris was leaning against the cabin door now, "But we're not having it here on the island…" he swung the door open, and surprisingly, nobody was in the cabin. Even the bunk beds were gone.

"We've moved all the campers to a secret mansion for the scariest, daunting, terrifying challenge ever created!"

Each of the contestants have been split into 4 different teams, all they have to do is get out of the mansion to win. But that's going to be harder than they think, the whole place is full of monsters, traps, and things that will just scare the heck out of them.

Chris chuckled evilly, "Dude this is going to be good. And it's all right here on Total Drama Island!"

Here are the teams they were split into:

Dingoes 1: Tony Sniffles Disco Bear Petunia Giggles-zombie room

Dingoes 2: Flippy Flaky Lumpy Mime Neon-

Bats 1: Cuddles Toothy Handy Kat Nutty- attic

Bats 2: Cro-Marmot Shifty Karen Lifty Splendid- sewer

**Dingoes Group 1: Tony Sniffles Disco Bear Petunia Giggles**

"Hello? Earth to Disco Bear?" Sniffles shook Disco Bear, trying to wake him.

"Maybe we should just leave him here." Petunia suggested with an evil smile.

Disco Bear slept right through their attempts, "zzz… girls… zzz… fro… zzz… groovy…"

"WAKE UP!" sniffles yelled.

Disco Bear woke up with a jolt, "Huh wha- oh it's just you. What's up yo?"

Sniffles gestured to the dark, gloomy room they were in. "We're not so sure, we just woke up here too. It's kinda creepy, what do you think Tony?

The anteater looked towards the fox, who was standing next to Giggles. "Um, well I think there's somebody in the corner over there."

He pointed to a dark figure sitting in the corner of the room. "I think it's a person."

Giggles tried hard to see what he was looking at, then she nodded "I think you're right Tony, should we go see if they're okay?"

Tony shrugged, "I guess, maybe he knows where we are." Giggles and Tony started to walk up to the stranger, but were both pulled back by Disco Bear.

"That's a bad idea dawgs." He complained.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Giggles asked.

'Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaagurgleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…'

"What was that?" Giggles nervously asked.

The others shrugged, then, all at once, they turned to the dark figure getting up and starting to walk to them. There was drool oozing from its mouth and it eyes were bright red with a menacing glare.

"You know what? Maybe we should just go." Tony suggested, slowly starting to walk back.

"Fo real, I mean this was fun and all but-"Before Disco Bear could finish his sentence, the figure started to run towards the three campers.

Everybody freaked out and ran towards a nearby door, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" Petunia screamed as he tried to turn the knob on the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Um, OPEN THE DOOR!" Tony yelled at her.

"I can't it's locked!" She yelled back.

________________________________________________________________________

**Confession Cam: Its locked**

Chris- Although we have permission to put the campers into seriously life threatening situations, the zombie we found is actually pretty tame, they probably won't die from being attacked by it… probably.

Tony- 2 words, Chris sucks. Not only does he lock us in that room, then he gets the idea 'hey, while they're locked in there, let's put a crazy... thing in there with them'. Well at least the team kept its cool.

Disco Bear- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! /stops to take a deep breath/ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Tony- Sort of.

________________________________________________________________________

Sniffles shivered at Petunia's words, "Well we'd betted get it open soon before…" Sniffles paused when he felt somebody's warm breath breathing down the back of his neck.

He slowly and nervously turned around to see the monster-like figure's piercing red eyes staring him right in the face. His face turned white in fear as he just barely gasped out his words. "Oh dear."

**Bats Group 1: Cro-Marmot Shifty Karen Lifty Splendid**

Splendid, Shifty and Lifty jolted awake from their resting place, shivering like crazy.

"Sh-Sh-Shifty?" Lifty said between shattering teeth.

"Y- Yes?" His brother replied with the same shaky voice.

"I don't think we're in camp anymore."

Shifty took a deep breath, then tightly clenched his nose. "I don't know, it still smells like camp."

"Maybe if we had some light we could tell." Splendid suggested.

"Hold on, I think I have something." Lifty fished through his pocket until he pulled out a lighter, which Shifty looked confused by.

"When did you get a lighter?" He asked.

"I took it from Pop before he left." Shifty gave him a grim of approval, "Nice one." The two brothers shared their signature laugh, much to Splendid's dismay.

"Oh gimmie that!" he barked, snatching the lighter from Lifty's hand. He flicked it on and looked around the room.

It was packed with piles and piles of dirty clothes. There were a couple of washing machines in there too.

Splendid frowned at the sight of it, "Man what a dump this is, somebody should really clean this up."

He flew to the washing machines and started to throw the clothes inside, "It's a good thing **Splendid The Flying Squirrel** is here!

**Confession Cam: The Confession Cam is Always Here!**

Shifty- I dunno, there's just something about a guy who willingly starts washing clothes for no reason that I don't trust.

Lifty- We wake up in a strange place, with no idea how we got there… And the first thing he thinks is 'Let's wash clothes'?

"S- Spl- Splendid f- focus! W-w- We don't have t-time to… W-WHY IS IT S-S-SO COLD!!!" Lifty loudly ranted.

Splendid quickly shined the light in the twin's direction, then blatantly looked a Lifty, "You're sitting on Cro-Marmot." He said a matter a factly.

The two raccoons looked down to see Cro-marmot's face staring right back at them. [1]

They both yelled in surprise before jumping off and landing on a pile of clothes.

"Oof, hey watch where you jump!" Someone voice muffled through the pile.

Shifty looked pretty surprised by the incident, while Lifty looked more annoyed, "Oh not you again!" He whined when he saw Karen pull herself out from under the pile.

"Thanks, glad to see you too." The sarcasm in her voice was high, "Now can you two please get off of me?"

The two got off of her and helped her to her feet. After getting a look around the room, she deemed instantly disappointed, "You mean out of all the places Chris could have put us, he chooses a laundry room?"

"Yep." Lifty and Shifty answered in unison.

"Aww, it's not that bad in here guys, "Splendid interjected, still putting clothes in washing machines, "at least they gave us something to do." He finally finished filling the machines he was about to turn them on when he got a confused look on his face.

"Well this is strange."

"What?" Lifty walked over.

"These buttons, they're kind of weird."

Lifty looked at the buttons, instead of the usual things you'd see on a washing machine, it said things like 'twister' or 'flood' or even 'plunge'. "Wow, those are pretty weird aren't they?"

"Sure is, but we'll probably need a lot of water for these clothes sooooo…" Splendid pressed the 'flood' button and the machines started to fill with water… too much water. Gallons started to pour out if the washing machines and onto the floor, quickly rising in the small room.

Splendid looked over to see the others angrily staring at him, "Oops."

So will Sniffles be eaten be the zombie?

Will the crazy Bats drown before they even have a chance to start the challenge?

And what's happening to the rest of the teams?

All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter of TDI

[1] I'm not so sure how you guys are picturing that moment, but from the way I'm seeing it, waking up in the dark and looking BELOW me and seeing someone looking me in the eyes like that would freak me out.


	8. Haunted House Party pt 2

Haunted House Party pt2

**Dingoes 2: Flippy Flaky Lumpy Mime Neon**

"This is obviously a trap, you know how I can tell? This is just way too obvious." Neon assumed about the current situation.

"Duh, whadaya mean?" Lumpy asked, confused as usual.

"Just look around us!" The fox loudly exclaimed, point around the dimly lit room. Well, it was more like a hallway, with only three different doors that led three different directions.

"I'm pretty sure that one of these doors lead to something good, and the other leads to something really bad."

Hearing this made Flaky begin to shiver with fear, "A-are you sure t-that's going to happen?"

"Absolutely sure! So there's a good chance that we're going to die here." After hearing this, the other campers started to panic.

Until Flippy reassuringly put his hand on her shoulder her shoulder. "Don't worry Flaky, what's the worst that could happen?"

This caused Flaky to smile and nervously look away, blushing madly.

**Confession Cam- Is afraid of the dark.**

Flaky- It was nice of Flippy to have tried to make me feel better when he did, I just wish he didn't hurt so bad.

Flippy- \His arm is bandaged up, a small amount of blood leaking out of the side.\ When I think back at that moment, those were really a poor choice of words weren't they?

________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, so which door should we take then?" Neon thought aloud, "Maybe if we-"

"OOH! OOH! I know, I know!" Lumpy jumped up and down, waving his hands in the air in excitement. "Pick me, Pick ME!"

"Anyways," Neon tried her hardest to ignore the excited moose, "I think we should-"

"Hey! Hey! I know I know I know! I have an idea!" Lumpy's excitement grew even louder when Neon disregarded him. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee?"

"Neon could you please let him say his idea?" Flaky's fear quickly turned into irritation as she and Flippy put their hands over their ears to avoid hearing Lumpy.

"I think I have a good idea! Pick me plea-"

"What is it Lumpy!?!" Neon screamed in obvious annoyance.

"Yay!" Lumpy cheered and walked over to the doors. He then completely calmed himself and looked at the doors as focused as possible. His arm slowly lifted up and a single finger was pointed out, that's when he said it, "Eeny meeny miny mo…"

"This moose is crazy." Neon whispered to Flaky and Flippy, who quickly nodded an agreement.

"… catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers-" before he got any further, Flaky suddenly screamed when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.

Reacting on instincts, Flippy grabbed the arm and flung it in front of everyone. . . Mime's arm.

"I… I didn't mean to… are you okay Mime?" Flippy whimpered. He helped Mime to his feet and nervously started to brush off his shirt.

Mime simple gave him a thumbs up and a big grin on his face to show he was fine.

"Oh thank god!" Flippy sighed in relief, "For a second there I thought I really hurt you."

**Confession Cam- Supa Flip!**

Flippy- That was a move that I learned while I was in the army, it's supposed to really injure your back. \Smiling at the camera\ I guess Mime must be a pretty tough guy.

Mime- \Clutching onto his back with a very pained expression on his face. He slowly tries to get up, and a large cracking noise is heard and he falls to the floor.\

________________________________________________________________________

"… And you are it! Hey I found tha door guys!" Lumpy pointed towards the middle door. "Let's go!" He ran full speed into the door. Surprisingly, he ended up running right through it, leaving an outline of his body in the door.

"Wow… that was a little unexpected." Flaky said.

Flippy shrugged, "Well it was Lumpy, he probably just didn't know how to work the door anyway."

"Good point." Flaky said as the four followed Lumpy.

**Bats 2: Cuddles Toothy Handy Kat Nutty**

The five had woken up to find themselves chained to a wall in a row. Since they didn't see any way to escape, they hadn't even bothered to try and escape.

"Argh! My nose itches!" Nutty complained.

Toothy Stared at him with an awkward expression "Umm okay? What do want me to do about it?" Toothy asked him.

"Scratch it please!"

Toothy sighed, "Nutty have you noticed a certain something?"

"Like what?"

"Like how we're chained to a wall maybe?"

"Okay. Cuddles, could you or Handy scratch my nose then?"

Cuddles shook his head, "Sorry Nutty, we're chained up too, remember?"

Handy frowned at the question, "Why are you asking me, I don't have any hands remember?"

Nutty started to cringe at the unbearable itch coming from his nose until he felt Kat's tail scratching his nose. "Thanks um, uhh, Feline! That's it, thanks Feline."

Kat blinked in disbelief from Nutty's thanks, "Um, are you talking to me?"

"Sure am Feline."

"But that's not my name."

Now it was Nutty that was looking confused. "Well, is it Lion?"

"Afraid not."

"Tigger?"

"Nope."

"Snagglepuss?"

"Not even close."

Nutty was beginning to strain his head to thing of her name. "Well I know it's some type of a cat name." He thought aloud.

"That was my name!" Kat's face lit up after finally hearing her name.

"What? You mean Snagglepuss?"

"No, Kat. My name is Kat."

Nutty snickered, "Don't be silly Snagglepuss, Kat would be a silly name."

Kat groaned and dropped her head, "You know what, just forget I- YOW!"

The other three turned to her. "What was that?" Cuddles asked.

"Sounded like a messed up hiccup to me." Toothy said.

"Maybe it was a tennis ball." Handy suggested, earning a questionable stare from the rest of the team.

"What make you say that?" Toothy asked.

"There's a tennis ball on the floor next to her." Handy gestured to said tennis ball now in front of Kat's foot.

Toothy scoffed, "Well yeah, but how does that ball hit her in the stomach?" right when he finished his sentence, a giant hole opened on the other side of the room and out of it came a very large tennis ball launcher.

"I'm guessing on that." Handy flatly answered.

The launcher made a loud cocking noise signaling it was ready to fire.

Cuddles gulped in fear, "This is so gonna hurt."

________________________________________________________________________

**Confession Cam- Play Ball!**

Toothy- How did Chris fit a thing that big into a wall that small? That doesn't seem physically possible.

Nutty- I don't get it, where did the tennis ball come from? And why did a giant blow-dryer come out of the wall?

**TDI- Studios**

Chris Maclean and Chef stared at the screen of the Tennis ball launcher aimed directly at the bats. "So Chef, was the tennis ball thing your idea?" Chris asked.

"Your darn right it was!" Chef said.

"Nice! But it's probably have to come out of your paycheck dude."

"Speaking of my paycheck…" Chef grabbed Chris by his neck and pulled him up to Chef's face. "WHERE IS MY MONEY!?!"

The wolf host nervously laughed, "Umm, hehe, it's in the mail?"

"Wrong answer prettyboy!" Chef brought up his giant bear hands and prepared to punch Chris in the face.

Chris let out a girlish shriek before looking at the camera, "Before Chef starts messing up this beautiful face, we'll take a quick commercial break from Total Drama Island! No not the face!"

POW!

PSA

Tennis

The scene opens into a blank white background, with Russell an Pop standing on screen.

Russell: Yar, hello there maties, my name is Russell.

Pop: And I am Pop. You may know us from the fanfiction series, Total Drama Island HTf.

Russell: Well they would if we weren't voted off so early.

Pop: Don't fret chum, at least we get to make commercials and watch the others suffer through the challenges now.

Russell: Hmm, you make a good point.

Pop: Exactly! Anyway folks, what me and Russell wanted to talk to you about is the dangers of a tennis ball launcher.

Russell: Yar, that be right Pop. Tennis ball launchers are the main cause of death in the world today, even more than strokes, cancer or even scurvy!

Pop: That's a lot of death Russell.

Russell: They sure are, now the best course of action to take if ye ever run into a stair down with one, is to duck for cover. That way, you'll be-

(Suddenly, a tennis ball launcher from off camera shoots a tennis ball into Russell's stomach, and out the other side, killing him.)

Pop: Oh my goodness, who would do such a thing? (Looks at the ones aiming the launcher) You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves, you've killed him!

(After a short moment of silence, the two shoot another tennis ball through Pop's stomach, killing him as well.)

The camera pans over to the tennis ball launcher to reveal Neon to be the one shooting the balls, and Flaky with a surprised look on her face.)

Flaky: What was that?

Neon: What? I didn't think one tennis ball could kill him.

Flaky: So why did you shoot the second time?

Neon: I… just didn't really think it through.

Flaky: So what now?

Neon: (Pauses for a second, then aims the gun at the camera.) We leave no witnesses.

(She shoots at the camera and the video goes to static, end scene.)

So, can any of the teams escape their rooms of pure evil, which team will win, who will be eliminated, and can Nutty ever get Kat's name right? Find out next time on Total Drama Island HTf!

Whew! This was a pretty interesting chapter to write, it actually made me rethink the previous voting order I had made (By made I mean completely made up as I went 

And since that was pretty fun to write, I'm probably going to have a lot more PSAs (Public Service Announcements) in the story.


	9. PSA Thriller of a Vacation

Psa: Extended Vacation

(Scene opens to Tony and lifty standing in the middle of a blank white space)

Tony: What's up? My name is Tony, form the fanfiction story, Total Drama Island: HTf.

lifty: And i'm Shifty, from the same show.

Tony: As some of you may know, our story has been getting a lot of excitement on the fanfiction site.

lifty: How much excitement is that Tony?

Tony: Good question Shifty. This story has become so popular, it's currently ranker 516,379,812,435 in the overall crowd favorites!

lifty: Wow! That's great! Do we get an award for such an accomplishment?

Tony: Of course not lifty, if fanfiction actually gave those many awards away, they'd be broke by next Monday.

lifty: So then what's the point of this chapter then? Because everyone wants to know how much i'm getting paid for this unscheduled appearance.

Tony: Well, the reason is because... wait, what do you mean paid, we're on a gameshow you doofus!

lifty: Well you obviously weren't at the show's all staff meeting last month were you?

Tony: No, does it matter?

lifty: Matter? everybody who was there is gonna be paid for doing the psa's now.

Tony: How many people were there?

Lifty: Umm, you were pretty much the only one who didn't go.

Tony: You've got to be kidding me! Why didn't anyone tell me?

Lifty: They did, but you were listening to music remember?

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Lifty was standing outside of the Howling Dingoes cabin knocking on the door, "Tony open up! We have a staff meeting to go to today!" he didn't hear a reply so he opened the door went in.

"Tony?" Still no answer. "To-"

Tony was standing in the middle of the room singing as loud as he could,  
"They told him 'Don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear'  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it!"

Lifty covered his ears from the loud music and tried to get Tony's attention again, "Dude can you turn that down a little? We've got to-"

"You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad'

Tony had even started dancing dancing along while he was singing aswell.

Just beat it, beat it,  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just Beat it-"

Slam!

Lifty closed the cabin door and went to the meeting without Tony.

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

Lifty: Told Ya.

Tony: . . . I'm not even going to respond to that.

Lifty: That's what i'd say.

Tony:Oh who asked you!

Lifty: And what was with the dancing anyway?

Tony: (barely audible whisper) It was a tribute.

Lifty: To who?

Tony: M.J.

Lifty: Michael Jordan?

Tony: No! Michael Jackson, you know, the king of pop?

Lifty: Uhh...

Tony: Who just passed away?

Lifty: maybe...

Tony: Around the same time as this meeting you're talking about?

Lifty: Never hered of him.

Tony: Oh forget it. At least when I got caught it wasn't as bad as when you and-

Lifty: Shut it! You'll give away the story!

Tony: Oh yeah, my bad. So about what i was saying earlier.

Lifty: About the story's popularity...

Tony: Yeah, you see, Jordan.

Lifty: the guy who owrites these stories.

Tony: Decided that his hard work has earned him a two week vacation in California.

Lifty: Which dosen't make much sense.

Tony: Yeah, you're telling me, I mean his writing habits include thinking of a title.

Lifty: Playing video games, going outside and taking a nap.

Tony: Thinking of who gets eliminated.

Lifty: Texting, watching tv and taking a nap.

Tony: thinking of jokes.

Lifty: Nap, Nap, Nap.

Tony: and then actually writing the chapter. (Looks over at Lifty, who dosen't seem to be paying attention.

Lifty: Huh? oh yeah, and a N.A.P NAP!

Tony: All that usually takes about a month to do.

Lifty: yeah, he started this story last year and only has 8 chapters, talk about pocrastination!

Tony: so we decided to make a deal.

Lifty: We do this Psa, and he has the next chapter ready the day he gets back.

Tony: And he has to work on the other story.

Lifty: What other story?

Tony: The one on deviant art called Evil's Right Hand.

Lifty: That sounds lame.

Tony: No it's not, it actually stars me.

Lifty: Like i said, lame.

Tony: (sighs) Well that about raps it up here. I'm Tony.

Lifty: and i'm Lifty. And- (before he finishes, Tony starts whispering something into his ear) Seriously?

Tony: (nodds)

Lifty: (groans) And it's time for us to ... Beat it.

Beat It starts to play, and to two begin singing and dancing to it. Screen ends to black.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the sudden go, but i do plan on having the chapter done when i come back, plus i thought this PSA would make up for list time.

See you all then.

BTW, Please R&R.


	10. Haunted House Party pt 3

**Dingoes Group 1: Tony Sniffles Disco Bear Petunia Giggles**

_Sniffles shivered at Petunia's words, "Well we'd betted get it open soon before…" Sniffles paused when he felt somebody's warm breath breathing down the back of his neck._

_He slowly and nervously turned around to see the monster-like figure's piercing red eyes staring him right in the face. His face turned white in fear as he just barely gasped out his words. "Oh dear." _

Sniffles frightfully looked away from the creature and squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering some inaudible words while he waited for his inevitable doom.

**. . .**

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

It never came. The anteater slowly turned back to see the figure sniffing his all over him. It opened his mouth and did something really surprising… he started licking his face.

It was here when the group got a really good look on the creature. It still had its dark red eyes, but instead of the heart-stopping glare it had earlier, its eyes were seemed more wide with excitement.

And its face changed from crazed and angry to curious and happy, as it started panting and wagging his tail, a lot of traits you'd see from a …

**Confession Cam: Dawg! [1] **

Giggles- Aww! How Cute! A little puppy zombie!

Sniffles- Wow, I don't really know how Chris got a puppy that small turned into a zombie, but P.E.T.A. is probably going to be mad about it.

Chris- /After thinking about what Sniffles said, smacks his head in frustration./

________________________________________________________________________

Sniffles laughed as the dog/zombie continued to lick his face. "haha stop that heheha, that tickles!" The puppy barked and walked over to Petunia, who happily picked him up.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing! Look at him guys." she held him up to Disco Bear and Tony, the former quickly jumping into the other's arms. "No way yo! That dog is mad crazy!"

"Well he looks pretty calm right now." Tony countered. Disco Bear groaned, "Well, I guess, but…"

"And I guess we did interrupt him while he was taking his nap too." Giggles added.

"Well yeah but,"

Tony put his hand over Disco Bear's mouth before he could continue. "But nothing, and Disco Bear?"

"Yes?" He mumbled from under Tony's hand. The fox dropped the beat onto the floor, "Stop freaking." Tony stepped over Disco Bear and started petting the dog. "He's not that scary."

The dog started to growl at Tony's touch, and he bit onto the fox's hand in response. "OW OW OUCH! GET'EM OFF GET'EM OFF GET'EM OFF!" Tony shouted in agony while he ran around the room swinging his hand and the zombie dog in pain.

"Oh? I thought you said he was safe?" Disco Bear joked, laughing at the entire scene.

"WELL I WAS OBVIOUSLY WRONG! NOW HE'S EATING ME!" the others finally decided to pull their dog off of Tony, sadly it ripped Tony's hand off with him.

Giggles and Petunia held on to each other and screamed, Sniffles winced and Disco Bear fainted. The only one who seemed unaware of Tony's pain was Tony.

"Um ahh..? ow..? That was weird, didn't feel a thing."

**Confession Cam: Bit the hand that fed him!**

Tony- You know, I really thought that would hurt a lot more. I'm kinda disappointed about it.

Petunia- Sniffles thinks that since Tony was in shock when it happened, he couldn't feel it as much, it's probably going to have some weird side affect soon.  
________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah um, should we stop your hand from bleeding or something?" Giggles asked.

Sniffles shrugged, "I'm not sure, if he can't feel it maybe we shouldn't-" Tony's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell to the ground. "…Worry?" Sniffles finished.

Everybody quickly circled the unconscious fox, "Is he dead yo?" Disco bear asked.

Sniffles shook his head, "No, he's just unconscious."

"So he's unconscious."

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"And he can't feel anything…"

"No… what are you getting at?"

Disco Bear smiled, "I just thought of a way to get that door open."

**Moments Later… **

"Push Yo!" Everyone rammed Tony's head into the door.

"Okay, guys, one more time ought to do it." Sniffles said as they all pulled back. "1… 2… 3!" Everyone ran to the door.

**Bats 2: Cro-Marmot Shifty Karen Lifty Splendid**

The Bats started to panic, not only was the water from the washing machines starting to rise, not only was their only exit locked, the worst was that their only hope for escaping alive… was the same person that got them stuck there in the first place.

"Don't worry guys, Splendid is on the job!" the flying squirrel tried to reassure his team.

"Why should we listen to you!" Karen snapped.

"Yeah!" Lifty and Shifty said in unison.

Obviously he wasn't doing a very good job at reassuring them. "There's got to be something I can do." Suddenly, Splendid got his idea.

**Confession Cam: Cam Powers Activate!**

Shifty- Seeing how Splendid has super powers and all, I thought it was pretty obvious that he could just smash through the door or melt the water with heat vision. But instead…

Splendid waded over to the cleaning machines spurting out the water and using his super strength, pulled them out of the pipe they were attached to.

Surprisingly, the pipes in the wall let out a huge blast of water directly at the flying squirrel's face. Splendid was still holding the washers when it happened. He was so surprised, he reacted by throwing both of the washing machines into the air.

When they came back down, the corners went into the top of Cro-Marmot's ice, causing a large crack to appear down the middle.

Splendid wiped his face off and in one swift motion tried to pry the machine out of Cro-Marmot's block, but instead caused all of the ice to shatter onto the ground.

All of the bats froze in the spot they were standing and nervously looked at Cro-Marmot, now free from the ice.

Immediately after he got out of the ice, he began running around the room, screeching gibberish as he did. "AH-LA-LA-LA-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He even took his club and started to bang it into everything, mainly his fellow teammates.

**CLANK! **"Ow! Hey, you can't hit me! I'm Splendid the-"

**CLANK! **"Ow! Could you at least let me finish?"

**. . . CLANK!**

Lifty and Shifty started to crack up with laughter, "I think I'm going to like this guy, don't you think Lifty?" shifty asked.

Lifty kept watching Cro-Marmot beat up Splendid and smiled. "Sure do Shifty." They both started laughing again until they were abruptly stopped by a club to each of their heads.

The brothers yelped in surprise and rubbed their heads in surprise. Karen snickered at them now, "I guess he doesn't like you guys much either."

Cro-Marmot jumped over to her and was about to hit her too, but she stopped giggling and glared at him, "Oh don't you even dare hit me with that, I'm not sure what time you came from, but now, hitting girls is sooo not allowed!"

Cro-Marmot stared at her for a few seconds, then he continued rampaging around the rest of the room.

**Confession Cam: Don't let him hit me.**

Karen- \She's filing her nails while smiling at the camera\ What can I say, I just have a voice that makes people want to listen.

Shifty- Wow! Talk about sassy! \Looks deep in thought\ She'd be a pretty hot girlfriend…

**Dingoes 2: Flippy Flaky Lumpy Mime Neon**

After going through the door they chose, the Dingoes found themselves in another long empty hall except their only current direction of movement was forward.

Flippy's eyes wandered around the hall, looking at everyone else in the hallway, but his eyes kept going to the small porcupine girl visibly shaking next to him.

"Um… Flaky." He awkwardly started the conversation. "how are you doing?"

Flaky jumped slightly just by Flippy's question, but she gained control of herself. "W-well not really. I'm really scared." Flippy frowned sympathetically and gave her another reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Flaky, I already told you, there's nothing to worry about." Flaky was a little hesitant at first, but she smiled timidly at the green bear, "O-okay, I'll try to be braver then, thanks Flippy."

Flippy smiled back at her, "No problem Flaky." They both continued to stare at each other for a few more moments that most would've quietly let them enjoy.

Neon wasn't one of these people.

"Aww, now don't you two look nice together." She teased from behind Flaky's shoulder.

Flaky stopped smiling at Flippy and stared, at the fox, "How long have you been right there?" she asked, slightly taken back.

"Long enough to see a connection."

"Uhh hey guys, there's a door up here!"

The three of them turned from the flustered pair to Lumpy and Mime standing in front of another door.

"Finally, let's get out of here!" Neon exclaimed, quickly appearing next to the door and threw it open, nearly taking it off its hinges.

Immediately afterwards her face fell when she looked inside. "Oh are you kidding me? How did we get here again?"

It was the same small hallway, with the same three doors, and the same hole in the door that lumpy left when they started.

**Confession Cam: That's weird**

Flaky- I'm not so sure about what Neon said, about me and Flippy having a connection. But still.

Lumpy- Duh I don't get it. Why did we have to go back? did someone lose their shoes? I hate when that happens…

**Bats 2: Cuddles Kat Handy Toothy Nutty**

Cuddles hissed in pain when three more tennis balls hit him in the side, "What are we supposed to do to get off of this wall?"

Toothy ducked from a ball nearly hitting his head, "Maybe we could get out of here if we-mmph!" His plan was cut short when a ball flew into his mouth.

"What were you saying? Just spit it out!" Handy yelled. Toothy gagged for a few moments before getting the tennis ball out of his mouth, "Whoo, glad that's out. Now as I was saying, we should-mmphh!" once again, another tennis ball flew into his mouth stopping him from talking.

"Why does that keep happening to him in the face and not us?" Kat wondered aloud. That was immediately followed by a tennis ball hitting her square in the forehead. "Probably shouldn't have said that."

Elsewhere…

Chris and Chef were looking at a large screen with the bats being hit by tennis balls. "Chef man, can't you keep him quiet for more than five seconds?" Chris asked, rubbing his new black eye.

Chef was pressing buttons on a keyboard that made more of the balls shoot at Toothy's face. "Don't you think I'm trying? That scrawny boy's just got a really big mouth!"

"Well you better do a better job if you want that paycheck of yours." Chris threatened.

Chef growled at the host, "You want another black eye McClain?"

Chris gulped. "Never mind, you're doing just fine Chef man!"

[1] I'm sure you know this dog, small, blue, has a thing against whistles. Just more… undead.

So… What's going to happen with Cro-Marmot?

Who's going to win the challenge?

Will Chef ever get his paycheck?

Find out next time!


End file.
